Show Me, Don't Tell Me
by Lexicat
Summary: After a huge misunderstanding, Atem and Tea get divorced. It's now three years later and Atem finds out that not only did he truly misunderstand the situation, but also that he has a daughter. So with all the wrong that he had done to Tea, will Atem be able to gain her trust back for not letting her explain? And who's out to break them apart for good? (ReWritten Version!) Atem/Tea


Hello my darlings to the rewrite of **Show Me, Don't Tell Me**! You have no idea of how excited I am right now. I am currently rewriting the entire 5 (pathetic) chapters that I had posted for this story originally and I hope that it is now is written better and is just better overall.

***Note** that changes have been made, characters have been deleted and plot has been revised. It still has the same scenario and all, but it is much revised and should make more sense and all that wonderful sparkly nasty stuff.

**Disclaimer**: Hate these. No one cares because everyone knows who owns it, so I hereby declare it **unnecessary**.

* * *

_**Show Me, Don't Tell Me**_

_**Chapter 1: Mistake Made**_

* * *

The telltale sound of rain made itself known upon the window. It splattered on the surface, breaking into a disarray of patterns and shapes as the drops raced down to the ledge.

Lightning flashed, which was almost immediately followed by a loud crack, much like a wooden bat hitting a ball. The flashing light had lit up the already bright city and the rooms to many a resident. Including hers.

Tea lay still on her bed just staring at her window. She cried no tears; she lost the ability to years ago. She had no more tears to cry for she had already let them all loose.

Upon a glance, one might think that she was dead. She certainly almost looked the part: pale skin, skinny body, flat hair, and void eyes. Though she wasn't, Tea honestly felt like she was.

She just felt so cold, like she was outside, just standing in the rain.

When she was alone, this was how she always felt. Lifeless. Like there was no light to brighten her day. But that was when she was alone. She did have a light, a light that burned so bright and pure that she honestly believed that she herself could not have produced. But she did.

That light was her daughter. Her beautiful, little three-year-old baby girl was what made her life worth living. Now, that may sound rash and dramatic, but it was true. If Tea didn't have that light, she's sure she most likely would have gone insane. Though how this became the case was the painful part. Tea didn't like remembering it, but the memories always came back no matter what she did…

_Flashback – 3 Years Prior_

_Domino City, California*_

_Corporate Balls always bored her, but she attended them for the sake of her husband-of-three-years, Atem. She sucked it up for him because she knew he hated them about ten times more. _

_Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., Atem's 'cousin' as well as a partner of his company Mouto Inc., was hosting this year's ball. And since this was indeed his cousin's event, Atem couldn't bow out of this one like he had with many others. _

"_Hey babe? You almost ready? We need to get going in about ten minutes!" Atem called up the stairs to her. Tea playfully rolled her eyes and continued applying her mascara to her long eyelashes. _

"_Of course, sweetheart!" she called out, good-naturedly mocking. She could almost feel the half-hearted glare she knew he sent up the stairs to her. She giggled and replaced the cap on the tube and checked for any flaws in her display. When she was confident that there were none and that she didn't overdue it, she made a sound of approval and went to turn off the bathroom light when she glanced at her stomach in the mirror and sighed. _

'I'll tell him tonight after we get home. Tonight's the night I tell him we're pregnant!' _she thought excitedly. With that in mind, she confidently left the bathroom and proceeded downstairs. _

_Atem, hearing movement from upstairs, straightened himself from leaning on the wall and waited expectedly at the bottom the stairs. He looked up to her as she seemingly glided down and his breath was almost literally stolen from him. _

_Tea donned a floor-length, strapless dark green gown with a fitted bodice, a slit in the skirt that ends right in the middle of her beautifully muscled thigh, and lovely beading. Her hair was done up in a sophisticated up-do with a few strands of her red-brown hair dandling down the side of her face. Her make-up was not overdone, but not understated either. She was just… glowing, like an angel from heaven, as corny as he was to describe her as. How the hell she does this to him he didn't know, but he wasn't about to complain. He wanted to feel blown away by her every time he laid eyes on her for the rest of his life. _

_Atem's throat went dry as she reached the bottom stair and looked in his eyes for approval. Was that even necessary? He smiled lovingly at her and cupped her cheek with his hand._

_He spoke softly to her, his words warm and genuine, "You are beautiful. Just… absolutely stunning. I don't really think any of those words can accurately describe you, though." He chuckled, the lovely low rumble that always had her melted in his arms. She beamed at him, her perfect white teeth showing. He smiled again and lightly kissed her pale pink lips. God how he loved those lips; so soft and forgiving on his own. Atem never got tired of kissing them. _

_He slowly released her lips from their captive and looked into her eyes._

"_God, I love you." He whispered._

_She giggled. She matched his fiery gaze with one of her own and whispered back, "And I love you too, baby." She gently placed a soft hand on his cheek. "More than you'll ever know."_

_He smiled again and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. He looked back at her. _

"_Shall we go, then? Before we're truly late and Seto tries to kill me?" He jokingly inquired and offered her his elbow._

_Tea giggled again and placed her hand on the crease of his elbow. "We shall."_

* * *

_The Mouto couple arrived shorty before 8 o'clock at the Domino Beach Resort, the venue in which Seto chose for this year's ball. Just the front looked absolutely stunning! '_Seto really does have good taste_.' Tea thought, still looking star-struck as Atem slowly brought his beloved black Aston Martin to a stop in front of the red carpet that was laid out to the door. _

_Before the valet came to take the car to its respectful spot, Atem rested his forehead on the steering wheel and huffed. Tea glanced over to him, amused at his childish antics. _

"_You ready, babycakes?" she asked with sarcastic grin._

_He groaned. "As I'll ever be, darling." He chuckled. "Let's just get this over with so we can go home and be lazy." He smiled at her before opening the door and leaving the car and quickly walked around to open hers. And as any gentleman would, he helped her from the car and closed the door before gripping her hand and walked forward through the array of flashing cameras of the paparazzi._

_As they made their way toward the doors, Atem gave all the blood-sucking reporters the usual 'No comment' to their endless questions and every now and then they would pose for a few snaps. Atem chuckled at a thought and leaned down to Tea's ear as the cameras snapped while they posed. _

"_Now you watch. Tomorrow, I bet at least five of these tabloids are going to have some twisted story about us and how our marriage is falling apart and how we're both cheating on each other with about three other people." He whispered to her. _

_Tea had to choke down her laugh that was about to erupt from her lips, but a few giggles did escape. She whispered back, "Oh, I know! I can't wait to read if we make it out or not!"_

_Atem didn't even bother to cover his laugh at this and gently tugged her hand to finally bring them inside the resort to venture to the ballroom. He kissed the top of her head as they were showed the way. _

_Upon arriving to the ballroom, Tea softly gasped at the beautiful display of the room with its complementary colors and view of the ocean while Atem simply hummed in approval._

"_It's beautiful!" Tea gushed as she gazed around the rest of the room. _

"_Mmhmm. But it's still going to be as boring as hell, though." Atem mumbled childishly. Tea shot an elbow into his ribs and began to walk into the room, but Atem caught the grin on her face before she turned her head away. _

_Atem playfully glared at her, "Oh, you know it's true, Wife!" he refuted as he walked to catch up with her. She glanced back at him with a smile on her lips. "Never said it wasn't, Husband." She stopped and held out her hand for him to take. Atem grasped her hand firmly and they continued on into the room to greet people._

_It was about two hours later when Tea slipped away from the room again to rush into the bathroom. On her way out of the door, she accidently collided with another woman as she was entering. In her rush, Tea only mumbled a quick, sincere apology without actually looking at her face before running into the bathroom to a stall. In the next moment, she gagged and emptied the contents of her stomach (which only consisted of some water and finger foods) into the bowl. _

_It took her a good five minutes to get her stomach to calm down again before she deemed herself okay to get up without retching. She slowly got up from the floor, flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink to wash out her mouth and check her make-up. _

"_Why do they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every moment of everyday?" she groggily said to herself after she slowly walked out of the bathroom to go back to the ballroom._

_She was only steps out of the bathroom when she was roughly shoved against the wall and pinned by a rather large man in a suit. The movement caught her by complete surprise and she didn't have any time to yell for help before he swooped down and planted his lips on hers. _

'No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Get off of me, you fucker!' _Tea screamed in her head as she began to fight in an attempt to free herself from the man's grip on her. She managed to free her right hand from his grasp and brought it up to the back of his head, grabbed his hair, and began to yank. The man groaned in pain and irritation but it wasn't enough for him to back off of her lips, so with all of her strength, she freed her left arm and pushed on his face and yanked his hair to push his face away from hers. While she was managing to push him away, the man still insisted on gripping her hips with his grabby hands. '_What the hell is wrong with this guy?!'

"_What the hell…?" _

_And with that, the man was gone and let her go from his grasp. Tea finally took in some air into her lunges before she looked up at person who (thankfully) came out into the hallway and (thankfully) interrupted. _

_Although she normally would have rushed into right into the person's arms, what she saw on their face made her body freeze._

_Atem was standing about 10 feet from Tea, just outside the entrance of the ballroom…_

_and he was _glaring _at her. _

_It wasn't an ordinary, agitated glare, either. This was the glare that he saved specifically for the ones he absolutely despised. This was the glare that he used on many back in the day as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _

_And it was aimed at her. Not the man that basically molested her. _

_Tea never broke her gaze from Atem's deathly glare at her. She didn't even notice that the man had quietly slipped away and disappeared. _

_The dead silence between the two continued on for a few moments before Tea seemed to gain control back in her body. She slowly straightened her frame and took a tentative step towards Atem only for his cold voice to stop her dead. _

"_What… the fuck was that?" he asked, his voice low and quiet and colder than ice. _

_Tea began to stutter and stumble over her words, completely confused as to why he was so angry with her. _

"_Atem, I-, " she began, "I don't-… that wasn't-"_

"_-what it looked like, right?" he coldly finished for her. His glare intensified and his fists clenched even tighter by his sides. _

_Tea started to get even more confused and hurt. "Atem-"_

_Atem held up his hand to her, indicating that she stop speaking. He had his face turned down and his other hand was up pinching the bridge of his nose. His body was rigid and tense and would spring on anyone who dared to challenge him at the moment. _

_Atem took a deep, irritated breath before saying, "We'll continue this at home." He dropped his hands again to his side and turned to face her with the glare still in place. _

"_I suggest you get your filthy ass out to the car. Now. We're leaving." He sternly informed her before swiftly turning around and heading back into the ballroom, albeit to inform Seto of their departure. _

_And even though he wasn't there to see it, Tea took in a shaky breath and nodded her head and began to walk towards the entrance of the resort, while all the way she held back the flood of hurt tears and heart-retching sobs._

* * *

_The twenty-minute car ride home might as well have been forever and a day with how long it seemed to take just to get back._

_Atem never made a sound as he drove quickly down the roads that led to their home. He only glared out of the windshield and strangled the steering wheel. His body was still as tense as a wound-up spring ready to unwind and shoot. _

_Tea never dared to either speak or move. She was even reluctant to breathe in fear that he would jump on her. The tears were still present in her eyes but she never dared let them show. _

_Upon arriving home, Atem sloppily parked the car in the large driveway and immediately stormed into the house, leaving the front door wide open. Tea, on the other hand, moved at a much slower pace as she entered her home. _

_As soon as she softly closed the door was when Atem finally sprung loose. _

"_Would you care explaining what the FUCK that was back there?!" He boomed at her from his spot in the rather large entryway. _

_Tea immediately cringed and shrunk away from him as the tears turned on full force and her throat closed up, prohibiting her from speaking. All that came from her mouth were a few gasps and stutters. _

_When Atem never actually got an answer, he scoffed and turned away from her and began to pace and fidget. He brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose again in extreme agitation before trying again. _

"_How long?" he asked, finally coming to a stop and facing her again with the glare. His voice was low and demanded an answer. _

_Tea was now as confused as ever. What the hell does he mean, 'How long?'_

_She looked at him from her slightly crouched position at the door, her body braced against it with tears making a stead flow down her face. "…what? What do you mean?"_

_Atem's eyes widened before he let out a dark chuckle. The tears began flowing even more from her eyes as Atem carved out a smirk on his face._

_He scoffed again. "You really are a piece of work, huh? You really had me going, for a long time actually." He chuckled again. "And here I thought you actually loved me. Here I foolishly thought that we would live forever together. Guess the joke's on me, eh Tea?" The smirk dropped from his lips and his head turned down and away. Upon close inspection, Tea saw a single tear escape his eye and travel down his face. She let out a strangled sob as her heart shattered even more._

_He began again, although this time his voice was forced and was threatening to break. "I loved you. God damn it, I fucking loved you! I chose to stay in this time over my family in the afterlife all those years ago because I loved you! I climbed the corporate and social ladders so that I could build a life for US!" The tears started flowing down his face as he continued. "And THIS… is how you repay me? By toying with my heart, making me believe that you actually loved me all these years. By USING me." He brought his face up to meet her gaze and he put the smirk in place again. "Now I must applaud you for this one. Bravo! You should have been an actress instead of a dancer!" _

_Tea was speechless. Every word he said… all so untrue and cruel… all tore her already broken heart to pieces. '_He…he doesn't…he doesn't understand! I have to make him see that this is all a misunderstanding! I have to make him see the truth!'

_Using whatever strength she happened to have left in her fatigued body, Tea straightened her form from its previous crouched position and began slowly walking towards Atem, all the while trying to reason with him and making him see the truth. _

"_Atem, no! You don't understand! That man came onto me and I was trying to push him away. He came out of nowhere and forced himself onto me! You've got it all wrong, Atem! I love y-"_

_The sound of harsh skin-on-skin contact resonated through the room when Atem swiftly brought his right hand to meet Tea's cheek. The force of the contact effectively threw Tea to the floor; her hair sprawled out in every direction and a hand resting gingerly on the spot that was hit. _

_All was quiet for a few short, tense moments besides Tea's faint sobs as she lay on the floor. _

"_That's absolute bullshit." Atem muttered harshly to her. "You kept disappearing the whole night and you really expect me to believe that you weren't whoring around after what I saw?" His voice got louder then dropped back down again. "You are just a filthy whore. I can't believe I spent as much time with you as I have and never saw the real you." He took in a shaky breath before continuing. "I'm going to leave for the night and I'll be back at eight A.M. sharp and by that time, your ass better be packed up and gone or I will use forceful measures in removing you. And take the damned dog with you." He said this part loud and clear with a dark, tense voice as he walked around her form still huddled on the floor. _

_He got to the front door and stopped. One hand rested on the doorknob while the other hung loosely by his side. His head was bowed and his face was shadowed, but tears were still stinging in his eyes and his heart… completely and utterly shattered. _

_After a few silent, tense moments, he finally opened the door and passed through, but soon hesitated before leaving. _

_Through the tiny space that Atem had yet to close, he whispered brokenly, "Goodbye, Tea."_

_And finally shut the door, and left._

_Flashback – End_

It was like that memory was a broken record, forever repeating itself in her mind. It never went away and it never let her sleep. In her dreams, that's what she saw. She relived that entire ordeal every time she closed her eyes.

Lightning flashed again. Thunder sounded. It was terribly loud and it resulted in a yelp that Tea heard in the other room.

She jolted from bed and briskly walked down the hall to the other bedroom. The door was partially closed with a cute little name sign on it. It read 'Isabelle'.

Tea gently pushed open the door to the room and gingerly walked over to the bed.

There on the bed lay a little lump that shivered and whimpered with the lightning and thunder. Tea smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out a hand and lightly nudged the lump.

"Issie? Baby doll, it's momma. You can come out. I'll keep you safe, baby." She cooed softly.

After a moment, the ball of fabric finally began unwrapping itself, revealing a beautiful brunette three year old little girl with amethyst eyes flooded with tears.

As soon as she actually saw her mom, the little girl flew right into her awaiting arms and cried.

"Oh baby girl. It's all right, Isabelle. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe, baby doll." Tea softly reassured again and again. She did this and rubbed Isabelle's back until she finally calmed down and lay in Tea's arms, asleep once again.

Tea smiled. This was her light. The thing that kept her going these past three hell-filled years.

Isabelle was their daughter. Her and Atem had created this little angel, and although the relationship had fallen through and her heart was battered and bruised beyond recognition, Tea had never felt so blessed.

Perhaps one day she can finally move on, to finally get over the pain of losing the one person she had been so in love with. Perhaps she can, but that day isn't today, or even tomorrow. It's so far in the future, but she's not entirely worried about it. Tea has her daughter and that's all that matters. Atem and the others don't matter now. But…

Fate sometimes works in some funny ways.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Holy sweet mother of Jesus… I finally rewrote the damn thing! I feel much better about this intro than I do with the other one and once I finally get my ass back into gear, hopefully the rest of the story will sound like this!

I also just wanna thank all of the people who have stuck around long enough to see me finally update this damn story even though it is just the rewrite. You have no idea how much I truly appreciate your support and faith in me. It's truly amazing and very heartwarming!

And I also have gotten from a few people that the original was fine the way it was, but as a writer and perfectionist (I am a Virgo after all XD) I felt that the original was horribly written and lacked maturity and depth and planning and detail. It bothered me so that is why I am rewriting. I do appreciate the fact that you like the original, don't get me wrong! I guess if the crappy original is liked, then I must be doing something right! Thank you very much for liking it (even though it sucked something epic!)

*If you have never read any of my stories before (there are only like 4 actually) I usually station Domino in California instead of Japan. I do this because I don't want to fuck up any cultural thing of Japan's and I just feel more comfortable in the US.

Thanks lovelies!

~Lexicat


End file.
